War world lll
by tataalicat
Summary: When Abby, Jenny and Ziva get kidnapped McGee, Gibbs and Tony race against the clock to fine them. And something close to world war lll breaks loose when searching. Main focus is Jibbs, also Tiva and McAbby. A pregnancy might be involved to! hint hint!
1. kidnapped

It was a quiet Tuesday night and Abby had just stepped into the bullpen,

" Hey Abby, whats up?" asked Tony

"Oh nothing just coming to get Ziva. Me, her and the director are going out tonight." she said cheerfully, just as the director walked down the steps, "Ready?" she asked and Ziva and Abby nodded and they all walked to the elevator and stopped waiting for the door to open, when it did Gibbs stepped out.

"Hello Jethro." said Jenny,

"Hey Jen. Where you all headed?"

Before answering Jenny took the cup of coffee out of his hand and took a drink then handed it back to him, " Were just going out to eat." she said as they stepped into the elevator,

"Well have a good night ladies." he said, and him and Jenny both shared a look that the team could not describe, loving maybe? When Gibbs turned around Abby glanced over his should and saw Tony had out his pool notebook, and Abby mouthed ' five hundred' before the doors shut.

When they reached the parking lot they walked to where Jenny's car was parked but Stanley was not there, instead another tall dark haired dark eyed man stood there, "Hello director, ladies. Stanley has became ill and could not drive you tonight. He should be back by next week but until then I'm his replacement." he said politely,

"Well okay, what should I call you for the time being?" asked Jenny

"Mr. Evans would be fine. So where are you ladies headed tonight?"

"Olive garden."

He nodded and opened the door for them, then got in the drivers side and started the car. On the way there Abby asked, " So is there anything going on between you and Gibbs director?"

"Abby please, call me Jenny and no there isn't. At least I don't think there is, I don't know I want there to be something but its Gibbs. The most complicated man alive." All three of them laughed, and Abby pulled out her phone and texted Tony,

_Change my bet to 800!_

As she finished typing they pulled up to the restraunt, "Okay so I will pick you guys up in about 2 hours?" asked Mr. Evans

"Yes that would be fine Mr. Evans. Thank you." said Jenny as they all got out and walked in. After getting there seats and ordering they all started telling stories,

"Well I remember one time when me and Jethro were staking out a warehouse and we were camped out behind it. I woke up one of the night and he wasn't there and there was movement from outside the tent, so I grabbed my gun and flashlight and stepped out of the tent. When the person walked up beside me I swung my fist at him. When I shined the flashlight on him I found out it was Jethro, gave him a pretty nasty black eye for about another few weeks or so." Said Jenny, and they all laughed, after sharing a few more stories with each other and eating their dinner they all headed out where Mr. Evans was already waiting for them, " Hello ladies. Have a good night?" he asked

"Very nice thank you. So if you wouldn't mind could we stop by NCIS so Abby and Ziva could drive home in their cars and then drop me off at my house?"

"Of course director." he said opening the door for all of them. Once they were in and on the road Ziva smelled something out of the ordinary, "Do you guys smell that?" she asked

"What Ziva?" asked Abby. Ziva looked around the car while Jenny and Abby looked at her curiously. She stopped when she saw a small valve underneath the seat that was spraying out a sort of white gas. "Guys something is spraying out gas!" she said worriedly, Jenny pressed a button and spoke, "Mr. Evans could you please stop the car something is wrong." she said into the microphone.

"I'm afraid I cant do that Director." Jenny's face turned pale as she tried to put the divider down but it was to no avail. Ziva tried to open the door but it was locked, "Guys were stuck in here." she said,

"I'm feeling sleepy." said Abby, voice heavy with sleep. All of them started to fell dizzy but before she could fall asleep, Jenny pulled out her phone and texted Gibbs,

_Help._

0o0o0

So hey guys! Tell me what you think, plot bunnies were like ' write this write this!' and this story has been wracking around in my brain for a while now.

Spoiler for next chapter: ' Dinozzo! McGee! I want you to get every thing you can on where they were and who was with them. Anything!'

-Lex


	2. Help

Gibbs, Tony and McGee were all sitting at their desk finishing up their case reports when Gibbs phone went off,

_New message: from Jenny._

_Help._

"McGee! Dinozzo! I want you both to call Abby and Ziva, something is wrong with the director and I don't know if she's still with them. If they don't answer McGee, track their phones and the Directors!" he barked, and both of them got out their phone and called while he called Jenny.

"Come on Jen… pick up…pick..."

Voicemail.

"Tony! McGee!"

"Neither of them answered boss." Said McGee , " I'm tracking their cell phones now." Both Tony and Gibbs went over to McGee' desk and watched him,

"It seems… Their at…," He made a confused face, " On the side of the dull highway?"

"Dinozzo, McGee! I want you to get everything you can on where they were and who was with them! Anything! I'm going to check out the side of the highway, Now!" He yelled while the was walking to the elevator.

When Ziva woke up she was… in a bed? Sitting upright she looked around at her surroundings. Where was she? On the floor was Jenny and Abby already awake,

"Jenny, Abby." she got off the bed sat next to the on the floor, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I remember you finding that gas under your seat and we passed out. And now were here." said Abby

"Well someone has to know were in trouble. Before I fell under I texted Gibbs help. Does anyone have their phones?" asked Jenny.

They all looked around in their pockets, but found nothing, " Great. Well we know that Mr. Evans was the one who did this. But where are we?" said Jenny. All of them looked around. Their were two sets of bunk beds, a refrigerator, and a radio. The floor was made of concretes and so were the walls, and there was a ladder leading up to a trap door on the ceiling. Ziva stood up and walked over to it, and tried to push it open. After a few minutes of trying she finally got it open some, but snow started to fall inside.

"Were underground?" she asked

"Great, there's like three feet of snow out there and there is no way of getting out." Said Jenny, "And we still have no clue where we are."

"I think I know where we are," said Abby, "When I was in high school we studied world war 2 and for a project I did a model world war 2 bomb shelter, and well… this looks like one minus the fridge."

"So he stuck us in a bomb shelter?"

"Yeah, Jenny go check the fridge and see what's in it." She nodded and went over to it. On the door there was a note, "Ziva Abby, check this out,

_Dear ladies_

_I'm sorry I had to resort to this, but you left me no choice. I want you dead Jennifer. And if it means killing the other 2 young ladies so be it._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Evans_

" Great…" said Abby.

Jenny sighed but opened the fridge, "Well… there seems to be enough food in here for about 2 weeks, I'm guessing he's keeping us alive for a while then letting us die. "

" Gibbs will be looking for us. I know he will…" said Ziva

"Well look it's late, we need to stay alive as long as possible so we should get

some rest. I'll take a top bunk." said Jenny, as she climbed up the bed. Ziva Walked over to the other bed and climbed up top and Abby took the one under Ziva.

Silently tears slip down Jenny's cheeks, _Please find us Jethro, please…_

Gibbs drove down the highway faster then normal, stopping to pull over where McGee said their phones were located. Stepping out of the car he too the flashlight and shined it around, in the ground was a blackberry, a my touch and gravity. Pulling out his phone he called Tony,

" Just their phones. What you got?"

" We called Stanley and he was sick, his replacement's name he said he didn't know but he's the one who drove them out to eat."

"Find out who." he said and hung up the phone.

Well here is the next chapter. I hopes you all like! Tell me what you think and well that's pretty much it!

-Lex


	3. Paris 1998

The next morning Jenny woke up to find that Abby and Ziva were already awake.

"Morning." she mumbled, and climbed down the top bunk, "What's for breakfast?" she asked not so enthusiastically

"We have apples." suggested Ziva, and handed one to Jenny.

"We have to get out of here." said Abby,

"Yeah we already got that one figured out Abs. Gibbs will find us, he always does." said Ziva,

"But how do you know he will?"

"Jethro will find us. He wont stop until he finds us, he lost me once and didn't chase after me and he wont do it again this time. And McGee and Tony wont stop until they find you both." she said

"Oh Jenny. Tony wouldn't care that much, I'm just his partner." said Ziva

" Ziva dear I love you but your completely blind if you don't see that's he's wild for you." stated Jenny so matter of factly.

"What ever."

0o0o0

"Boss why got a hit!" yelled McGee,

"What you got?"

"Well her driver for the night was Mr. Samuel Evans. Lives right outside of Walkersville. Has a brother. Apparently was killed in 1998, his name was Jack Evans."

"Jack Evans?"

"Yeah boss"

" Paris, 1998. Our target was Jack Evans, he took me hostage and tried to kill me. Jenny came in just in time and killed the guy. Saved my life that day."

" _So agent Gibbs. Any last words?" asked Jack, not knowing Jenny stood behind him with her gun raised,_

" _Nope."_

"_Goodbye agent Gibbs." he raised his gun and cocked it. Next thing Gibbs knew jack was on the ground, blood pooling around him. He looked down at jack and then back at Jenny. She stood with the gun in her hand, shaking and tears running down her cheeks,_

" _Jethro." she dropped her gun and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug._

"_Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she let her hands roam over his sides, pulling back when he winced, "Oh my god Jethro what did he do to you?"_

"_Its fine Jen, just untie my first." She pulled out her knife and cut the ropes bounding his hands and feet, and when he was free he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm okay Jenny. He just hit me pretty hard."_

_She started to cry in his chest, "I could have lost you Jethro…" he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look in his eyes,_

"_But you didn't, you saved me Jen." he pressed his lips against hers and cradled her in his arms…_

"Boss?" he snapped out of the memory and looked over at Tony, "Do you want us to go check out Evans house?"

"Yeah, were all going, Get the truck!"

0o0o0

"Abby are you okay?" asked Jenny,

"Yeah, I just feel a bit sick." she said, sitting on the floor trying to subside the nausea,

"Here I think there is a first aid kit on top of the refrigerator." said Ziva, retrieving the kit, "There probably aspirin in there, you could go in the bathroom and try not to get sick." she suggested. Abby nodded and took the kit and grabbed a bottle of water, making her way to the bathroom.

Ziva and Jen both sat on one of the beds, "Do you think they have figured out Evans took us?" asked Jenny,

"If they haven't yet they will soon. Gibbs will find us. He wont stop untill he finds you Jenny and you know that." They both sat there in silence for a few more moments, "I'm going to check on Abby." said Ziva, she stood uo and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked,

"Abby are you okay?" asked Ziva. She stepped back when Abby opened the door,

"You okay?" she asked again, and Abby just walked past her and sat on the bed. Jenny came over followed by Zva and they stood in front of her, "Abby you okay?" Jenny asked this time,

"I'm pregnant."

0o0o0

**Yes I know, I'm evil for cutting you off there. It did took you a while to decide who would be pregnant, I thought maybe Jenny then Ziva but I never really add McAbby to my stories so I thought this would be something I could throw in.**

**-Lex**


	4. Wombat

"Were here boss." said Tony, and they all got out of the truck. Gibbs went up and knocked on the door, and Evans opened it soon after.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Special agent Gibbs. Were investigating the kidnapping of three NCIS employees. Jennifer Shepard, Ziva David and Abby Scutio. We know that you were their driver two nights ago."

"Yes."

"We have a warrant to search your house. Seeing as you wee the last to see them."

Evans just stepped aside and let them in. They all immediately started searching all the rooms, but found nothing,

"Clear!"

"Clear boss."

"Keep looking, McGee get the kitchen." yelled Gibbs. McGee went and looked around but didn't see nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed and looked out the back door, out upon the untouched snow. Then something caught his eye. There was a trail of footprints that led out to the center of the yard, and there a lot of the snow looked as though it was dug up and put back.

"Hey boss!" he yelled, and Gibbs, Tony and Evans all came, "Look out into the yard there. It looks as though someone was digging up the snow."

"Tony grab a shovel out of the truck. Evans, you stay right here." Gibbs demanded. He ran out of the room and opened the truck and grabbed the shovels. On his way back he saw something twinkle in the moonlight. Leaning down he picked up the small object and brushed the snow off of it, come to find out it was Ziva star of David necklace. Tony ran inside and showed the necklace to Gibbs, "Boss I might be wrong but I think its Ziva's." Gibbs took the necklace out of Tony's hand and examined it then gave it back to Tony, then he turned to Evans, "You better hope that this isn't Ziva's and we don't find anything out in your yard." he growled. Then the three men walked out into the snow and began to dig, "Special agent Gibbs, I assure you there is nothing out of the ordinary in my yard. I wouldn't waste your time if I was you." said Evans,

"Shut up." Tony said. "You don't get in the way of the boss when he is looking for something,. You know what happens when you try to take food from a dog?" asked Tony

"No?"

"You get your hand bit, that's what happens." They kept digging before they heard a _cling_ sound. Brushing more of the snow away from the area a metal door. Gibbs threw his shovel in the snow and made his way back to Evans, pulling out his handcuffs,.

"Your under arrest." he said bringing him to the truck,

"For what!" he demanded

"You know what."

0o0o0

Abby, Jenny and Ziva all sat around in a triangle on the floor, each of them telling stories about when they were kids,

"I remember once when I was about five, my grandmother and me used to make hard boiled eggs. I used to help her get the shells off and when my mom came to get me I took home a container of them. Well the next morning I wanted to have some and went to the fridge to get some and grabbed real eggs. I went to crack them open in the living room and well egg ended up in the carpet, my parents weren't to happy about that one." told Abby. They all started laughing until Abby shushed them, "Do you hear that?" she asked, and they all stopped and listened. "It sounds like something or someone is messing with the snow above us." said Ziva,

"Do you think its Gibbs?" asked Abby,

" Maybe . Or it might be Evans coming to finish off the job early." they all back away from the door and waited until they heard metal against metal. The door then swung open and snow fell onto the floor,

"Hello?" yelled Tony,

"Tony!" screamed Abby, and he jumped down followed by McGee,

"Oh my god you guys are alright!" said Tony and they both ran over to them, Abby ran and gave Tony a hug, and then lunged herself at McGee,

"Timmy!" she ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug, "Abs your okay." he said relived, "Yeah I'm fine, but can we please go home. We need to talk." He just nodded and they walked out of the bomb shelter.

Tony walked up to Ziva and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, not really thinking what he was doing. When they pulled apart he pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay Ziva? Did he hurt you?" he asked. She just shook her head and looked over at Jenny, who stood smirking with a look that said 'I told you so. ' Tony took Ziva's hand and walked them over to where Jenny was,

"Director your okay." he said, giving her a one arm hug, "I'm fine. But where is…" she trailed off.

"Putting Evans in the truck." she just nodded, "Well you two should go back to the truck. I'll be there in a sec." they both walked off and climbed up the ladder. On there way passing Gibbs, who gave Ziva a hug, "Your okay. "Where's Jenny?"

"Still in there. She should be coming in a sec." He nodded and made his way over to the shelter. He climbed down and looked around and his eyes stopped on the beautiful red head standing in the middle of the room,

"Jenny." he hurried over to her and she met him half way. He pulled her into hid arms and she buried her head in his chest, "Jethro."

"Your okay Jenny. I'm here, you'll be fine." She brought her head up from his chest and looked into his cobalt eyes. Bringing her arms up and circling them around his neck, he leaned down and touch his lips to hers. Almost as he was asking for permission. Jenny stood up on her tip toes to deepen it, showing him it was okay and they broke only when air become necessary,

"I love you Jenny. And I'm never letting you go again, ever."

"And I love you Jethro." They both smiled and he pulled her in for another kiss, "Well we should get back to the truck Jenny, I called Vance and he's coming to pick up Evans."

She just smiled at him and they climbed out the shelter. When they reached the truck vance was just pulling out of Evans drive way and taking him back to NCIS. McGee stood frozen in place while Abby tried to snap him out of his trance, and Tony stood with his mouth slightly agape.

"Tony whats wrong with McGee?" asked Gibbs

"There's a wombat on the way boss." Gibbs looked over at Jenny who just gave him a knowing smile, "Abby…?"

" Yes Gibbs?" she said innocently,

"Rule twelve."

"I mean you love Jenny and I assume are dating her now so really your being hypocritical by telling me not to."

"Get in the truck."

0o0o0

**Baby Wombat! Yes Tony will now call he or she a wombat. So I know this is early for it but boy or girl? And what ever you pick givve some name ideas. Well I hope you like and I promise it is not the end of this, in fact. It's barley the beginning. Peace!**

**-Lex**


	5. backfired rules

**A/n: so i kinda forgot about this story! lol, well here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Same as everyone elses, i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs!" whined Abby, and Gibbs remained silent.<p>

"Gibbs come on you cant be that mad at me!" she tried again, bu he just kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Jethro, answer the poor girl. She's trying to get your forgivness." Tried Jenny, and he looked over at Abby.

"You know Abby there's rule twelve for a reason..." he started, but Abby interrupted, "Its better to seek forrgiveness then to ask permission."

"Well... I mean you can't just..."

"Yeah thats right buddy, using your own rule against you!" she said and he glared at heer and turned his attention back to the rode. They rode for a while and everyone was silent. Ziva fell asleep in the back and Tony sat beside, almost guarding her sleeping form. Abby closer to the front of the car with her head on McGee's shoulder and her hand on her stomache. Jenny sat up front with Gibbs, and everytime they stopped at a redlight he would look at her and smile. They pulled up to the NCIS building and Tony woke Ziva up and they climbed out of the car, followed by McGee and Abby. Jenny and Gibbs were the last to exit and they all walked in and pilled into the elevator.

They rode it up to the bullpen, and when they elevator dinged Jenny was the first to step out, followed by the rest of the team. When they all were out everyone stopped and looked at them, and then they all began to clap. Vance walked down the steps and up to Gibbs and jenny and the team, "We got Evans now, he's in innterrigation right now. I don't even think we need to interrigate him, he kidnapped an agent, forenscics specialist and director of NCIS. There is no way he can get out of being guilty." Vance said, and they all nodded.

"Thank you." sid Jenny, and Vance focused on her,

"And director if you would like to take some time off I would cover for you." he said, and she smiled.

"Thank you Leon, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Also, Agent Gibbs, David, and Dinozzo will be off. And from now on Abby and agent McGee will be needing time off through out the next nine months." said jenny, and vance nodded,

"Okay well go home and get some rest you guys. I'll see you in a few days director." he said, and walked back up the steps. Jenny looked at Gibbs and smiled, and they head off towards the elevator and everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs drove Jenny home that night. They walked in hwer front door and jenny kicked off the heels she was wearing and headed straight for her bedroom. She was still inn the dress that she was wearing when Ziva, Abby and her went out to eat. Gibbs walked in to her study, helping himself to her bourbon knowing she wouldn't mind. When she returned she wore one of her silk night gowns.<p>

"It feels so good to be out of that dress." she said and sat down on the couch next to him. He just looked at her and took a sip of his drink, and Jenny then took the glass out of his hand and took a sip then placed it on the table. She scooted closer to him and draped her legs over his and rested her head on his shoulder, "I knew yopu would find us Jethro."

"I wouldn't have stopped until I did." he replied. And kissed the top of her head.  
>She put her hands omn his shoulders and pulled herself ontop of him, then kissed him soundley on the lips. "Can we go to bed now?" she asked, and he chuckled, "Yeah Jen, lets go." he picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom, where they fell asleep together that night<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: short i know ut i wanted to update this.**


	6. Ill be back

The next morning Jenny awoke wrapped up in Gibbs arms. She sighed contently to herself and burried her hed into his chesty and snggled deeper into the blankets. She closed her eyes again and thought of how many times she pictured this moment. Wrapped up in his arms again and happy, only in her version she didn't plan on getting kidnapped for it to happen. She smiled to herself and beuzz gan to drift back into a peaceful sleep when she heard her phone begin to buzz on the side table. Her eyes opened and she groaned but rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she mumbled in the phone, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Director its Tony."

" What do you want DiNozzo its only like 7:00."

"Ma'am its almost noon..." he said, and she glanced at the clock.

"Oh..."

"Well listen I got a call from Ducky and apperently when Vance brought Evans in for interigation he snuck in a shank he made and while Vance was in the intarigation room with him Evans lunged at him and stabbed him twice in the left shoulder and then began to beat him with the chair. We watched the video of it this morning and it was so fast the were guessing Vance wasn't expecting it so thats why he didn't try to defend himself or fight back. Ducky said that he got hit on the had so many times it caused his brain to swell and that he is in a coma." said Tony.

"Oh my goodness is he gonna be okay?" she asked.

"The doctors think he should wake up soon but he wont be out for at least three weeks."

"And what happened to Evans?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Umm well he sorta escaped..."

"You guys have no idea where he is?" she asked.

"No and we want you to come to NCIS, seeing as he probably wants to get you, Abby or Ziva. Abby and Ziva are already here so we wants you to come on and come down here and we will figure something out." he said.

"Okay we will be there shortly. Thank you for informing me agent DiNozzo." She said.

"No problem, see you in a bit Director." He said, then hung up the phone.

Jenny put the phone back on the table and turned to Gibbs, "Jethro..." she said, but he didn't respond. "Jethro wake up, we have to leave." she said. This time she got a groan outta him, but nothing else.

"I'm pregnant Jethro, with triplets. DiNozzo is the father."

This time his eyes snapped open, "I'm gonna kill him." He said. Jenny laughed and shook her head, "Oh Jethro I was only joking, now come on we have to get to NCIS. Vance is in a coma and Evans escaped." She explained, and Gibbs groaned.

"God Damn don't we ever get a break?" he asked. Jenny smiled and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips and when she pulled back she smield, "Better?" she asked.

"Much." he said, and sat up. Jenny smiled and climbed out of bed and walked out the door and headed down the steps. Gibbs smiled and shook his head at her and had one thought in his mind.

Coffee.

He climbed out of bed and quickly got changed and was about to go downstairs with her when he heard her scream, "Jethro!"

He rushed down the steps and into the kitchen to find Jenny frozen in the middle of it, staring at her kitchen.

Everything on the counters had been knocked over or shattered on the floor, Remains of broken glass dishes were scattered across the floor, papers she left on the table had been torn and thrown across the room and scratched into the wall with a knife was 'I'll be back'. Jenny was out of her state of shock and walked over to Gibbs and buried her head into his chest. "Jen I want you to go and get dressed and grab both of our phones and come back down here okay?" he said soothingly, but she shook her head.

"Come with me." she said. He nodded and took her hand and led her up the steps and into her room.

Gibbs sat on the bed and watched her as she changed into a black high waisted skirt with a long sleeved blue shirt with a pair of silver earings. She then proceeded to take out her flat iron and while that was heating up she did her makeup. Once she finished straightening her hair she picked out a pair of shiny black heels and walked back over to Gibbs and sat down beside him. "Your going to make that sick bastard pay arn't you?" she asked.

"Damn straight."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips and took his hand again, "Come on we should go." she said, and he nodded. They stood up and walked down the stairs and Jenny looked over at her kitchen and fear flashed across her eyes for a brief second upon reading the wall writing again. Gibbs let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at NCIS and made their way to the bullpen Jenny began to tell the team and Abby what happened. "And on the wall he scratched in " I'll be back'" said Jenny, and Tony smiled.<p>

"You sure it was Evans Jenny, mabye it was Schwarzenegger." said Tony with a smile, and Ziva head slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"So not the time Tony." she said.

"Anyway the reason we called you all down here," Said Tony, "was because we don't think it's safe for us at all. Espically with Abs and the Wombat and the fact that Jenny was his original target."

"So what do you want us to do Tony? Sleep here?" said Abby.

"Actually Abigail I think I can help you out with that question." said Ducky, stepping out of the elevator.

"You see I have talked to a friend and he has agreed to spare us a safe house for you all. And Jethro, Jennifer before you two protest please think of Abigails saftey and the Wombat as Anthony puts it." said Ducky.

"Where?" asked McGee.

"It is located about 3 hours away from here near the small town of Rainswood." he said, and McGee nodded. "So all of you go and pack your things and be back here in an hour or so." said Ducky, walking off before any had a chance to object.


	7. Trouble in paradise

Jenny furiously threw her stuff into her suitcase, and Gibbs watched her from his spot on her bed with a slight smirk on his face. She looked over at him nad shot him an icy glare, "What Jethro. What do you find so funny?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Your so pissed off it's funny."

She stood watching him somewhat confused, "Mabye you don't understand Jethro. You have to stay in the safe house to ya know, not just me." She said.

He got up from his spot on her bed and walked over to her and took her hands in his, "Yeah I know Jen, but if I'm there I know that no one can get ya, because they'd have to go through me first."

Jenny icy glare immediatly became soft and she smiled a bit. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I know Jethro, i just don't like feeling like I don't have any power. I don't like being treated like im some fragile doll that can't take care of her self."

"I know you don't Jen, your stubborn as hell. But if your safe that's all that matters to me."

She smiled, "I know Jethro, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." letting go of him she continued to pack her bag. Gibbs sat watching her for a few minutes before his phone began to ring, "Gibbs." He answered.

"Boss." Said McGee over the other end.

"McGee."

"Boss Abby was in a crash."

"Is she okay?" He asked. Jenny looked over at him in curiosity and instantly became concered when she saw his worried look.

"She had her bags packed and was on her way to NCIS when she got T-boned. The guy was supposed to stop but he sped up and crashed into her. It was on the passengers side thank god but when the guy hit her he took off. We got local police to run the tags and guess who it belongs to."

"Don't tell me..." He groaned.

"Yeah...So I took her to the hospital and she had a sprained wrist, some cuts and bruises and two broken fingers. Doctor says she's gonna be okay but her car is smashed in on the side, Evan's was going like 75 so it really did a number on her car. Abby is okay but she's just a little...off."

"define off."

"She turned down a CafPow."

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I don't know McGee, try to make her feel better. Me and Jenny will be at the house soon. Is Tony and Ziva there yet?"

"No I called Tony to tell him and they had just left so they should be here soon."

"Okay." he hung up the phone and looked at Jenny, "Abby was in a car crash."

Her hand covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my goodness is she okay?"

"Cuts, bruises, sprained wrist and two broken fingers."

Jenny sighed in relief, "At least it was nothing to serious."

"I told McGee that we would be there soon so we better get going." he said. She nodded and zipped up her bag and they headed out the door into his car.

"It was evans wasn't it?" She said in a soft tone.

He put an arm around her waist protectivley and pulled her close to him, "When I find this bastard I'm going to kill him." he said.

"We'll get him Jethro. After all I know a really handsome man with pretty eyes that is going to get him." She said with a smile.

"Wonder who that is." He said.

"I don't know, but you wanna know a secret?"

"Hmm?"

"I think he's pretty cute."

Gibbs stopped walking, "I am not cute."

"Who said I was talking about you? I was talking about DiNozzo."

* * *

><p>An: Okay, I had to laugh at my own writing. I love Jenny, well you all know the drill :)


	8. The call

Tony and Ziva walked in to find Gibbs and Jenny at his desk, both sipping on cups of coffee. Tony watched as his boss looked up at the redhead sitting on his desk and said something to her, and she began to laugh. He placed his hand on her knee and she smiled at him. Tony noticed it was a real smile, not one of her fake director smiles where you could tell she wasn't happy. It always looked forced. But now it was a truly real smile, it looked natural and real.

He shot a glance over at Abby. Her left wrist was in a brace, two of her fingers on her right hand were in splints, and her the majority of her left arm was covered in a dark purple bruise. She had her hands folded neatly over her stomach while she and McGee spoke with Ducky. Tony walked over to where the three were and smiled at Abby, "How Abs, how you feeling?" He asked.

"A little sore and my wrist hurts but over all I'm fine."

"And the Wombat?" He asked.

"Doctors said the baby will be fine, thank god." She said. With a smile.

Tony smiled at his 'little sister '. "That's good. So Duck man what's the plan?" He asked, then he smiled, "I rhymed."

Ducky shook his head and looked at the young Italian, "We shall be going shortly Tony. And while I'm thinking about it while you lot were gone someone did call your desk. I believe they left a message for you."

He nodded and walked over to his desk and picked up his phone, listening to the message.

"Hello Tony...", He recognized the voice instantly and hit the speaker button, "I see your little scientist is going to be okay. Pity, I destroyed my car trying to get rid off her. Anyway, I hope you know that you all can't run from me. That I will find you, and your little director will be found and killed. And I will kill your ninja and scientist with her, to make you all suffer the way that Director Shepherd made me suffer. And tell your boss, Agent Gibbs, that he can't protect her and that Agent McGee that he can't protect his girl and his you can't protect your girl Tony."

The call was disconnected. Tony looked around at his co-workers who were silent. Abby looked shaken and was clinging onto McGee as if her life depended on it. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands were now resting on her stomach. Ziva didn't look fazed, but he knew deep down it was troubling her. Jenny stood beside Ziva, and Gibbs had his arms around her from behind. "I'm going to kill him." Gibbs said.

"Bastards gonna pay." Tony spat.

"Well it's no use for you all to sit around here waiting for something bad to happen." Said Ducky. Everyone turned and looked at the older man, "Now come along, and we shall get you all to the safe house."

Tony slapped the phone onto the receiver then stood up, throwing his arm around Ziva's shoulders. Abby took McGee's hand in her own and smiled at him. Jenny and Gibbs walked side by side. Gibbs looked at the redhead beside him, she looked concerned, worried and something else. Scared maybe? He couldn't tell for sure. "You okay Jen?" He asked.

She didn't answer but continued to stare strait ahead of her. He grabbed her arm and held her sill, and all she did was glare at him. Tony stood holding the elevator door open for them , "Coming boss?" he asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "Be there in a minute DiNozzo."

Tony shrugged and let the doors close. Gibbs and Jenny waited in silence for the elevator to come back up, and when they heard the doors open Jenny let out a sigh of relief, grateful that the silence was over between them. They stepped in and once the doors closed he hit the emergency switch. Jenny let go of her bag and collapsed into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Jethro it's all my fault! If I hadn't of killed his brother back in the day then everyone wouldn't be in danger because of me! Abby could have lost her baby or worst, she could have been killed because of me! He's making everyone else pay for something that was my fault!" She said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Gibbs was a bit surprised that she had broken down, because she had always been one to be able to hold her emotions together. He soothingly ran his hands up and down her back, "It's not your fault Jen."

"What if one of them gets seriously hurt because of me Jethro?" She chocked out, not wanting to think about the possibility.

"Jen nothing will happen,. This guy already screwed with my family by taking you girls and I'll be damned if something else happens to you, or Abs, or Ziver."

"You can't promise that." She whispered.

"Your right I can't, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure will happen." He said in a low voice. Her tears stopped falling and she looked in eyes, green meeting blue.

"What would I do without you?" She asked.

He said nothing and just wiped away her tears with the back of his hand, then pressed his lips against hers; tasting the saltiness of her tears. The kiss was raw and intense and full of passion. He tangled his hands in her hands and pushed her up against the wall of the metal box, trapping her petite body between him and the wall. "Jethro..." She moaned against his lips.

He covered her lips with his again, not wanting this moment to stop, but she pulled back before things were carried any farther, "We better go or some new bets will be placed."

He smiled, "Abs would win."

"How do you know?" She asked, trying to even out her breathing.

"I just do."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Love you all who review! PM me with any ideas you have or leave them in the comments! xoxoxox<p> 


End file.
